Forbidden Love (A Klaine AU)
by Papercuts and Butterflies
Summary: The year is 2106. The government has total power of the world where forced-marriage is reality for every eighteen year old. In a few months it's Kurt's turn; he's getting married to a girl his parents have chosen for him. But Kurt has a secret he intends to keep hidden forever. Until he meets his wife-to-be's brother that is. AU/future!fic. Rated M for later.
1. Meet me there

**Rating** Rated M/NC-17 for later sexual content

**Summary:** The year is 2106. The government has total power of the world where forced-marriage is reality for every eighteen year old. In a few months it's Kurt's turn; he's getting married to a girl his parents have chosen for him. But Kurt has a secret he intends to keep hidden forever. Until he meets his wife-to-be's brother that is.

**A/N: **Hey guys. I've had this idea on my mind for a while so I decided to make it into a fanfic. Hope you enjoy and maybe reblog or like? Anyhow, enjoy! AU. Future!fic.

Beta-read by; Perhapsifimoveincloser . tumblr .com

* * *

**Forbidden Love / Chapter 1/? **

– _The year is 2106 and the world is nothing like we know now. The government has the power and authorities such as politicians and presidents were eliminated many, many years ago. War has raged since the presidential position was excluded and the world was split into two sides; half being supporters of the government and half who fight for freedom.  
In several countries all over the world, there's no longer anything that could be identified as 'nature' – they got rid of the woods and fields to make space for apartment-buildings and churches. The rules are that girls and boys marry as soon as they step into the adulthood; at the age of eighteen. Parents choose their life-partner and the children have no say in that matter. Forced-marriage is the new black. But rumors go – oh how they spread like the plague – that there's a country out there, somewhere, that isn't affected by the governments authority. _

"Tell more, please grandma."  
Kurt always pleaded when he was younger. Stories of the Antique World, how trees used to sway in the wind, how birds chimed wherever you went, how stars shone in the night sky and how there was a thing such as 'freedom to marry whomever you wanted'.  
He always got these big, round eyes, fascinated by the tales that grandma told him.  
"Don't take her seriously, Kurt. She's old and can't even remember her own name."  
"– But dad," Kurt protested, pouting childishly.  
"No Kurt. Do your homework."  
And dad always got the last word, that's the rules. And nothing has changed since then, or well, grandma has passed away – she had the most beautiful funeral with an array of gorgeous lilies and daisies – and Kurt was on his way to his eighteenth summer; a summer he feared and a summer that would be his last as a free man.

"Kurt, I'd like to introduce you to someone."  
And as Kurt had turned around, he'd faced his bride. Not that she wasn't good-looking nor was she dumb, but Kurt kept a secret; a secret he could never reveal or tell anyone. It had died with his grandma – it was buried with her.

They'd met several times before, him and Rachel – his fiancée – but there never was a spark, not that special spark that lovers were supposed to feel.  
His dad has assured him that it was only normal to feel that way the first year or so, that he and his mother had been just as awkward around each other, too.  
"But then we were lucky because we got you." His dad had said, a smile twitching on his lips.  
His mom and dad looked happy; they always kissed each other on the cheek before they went to work and shared caring gestures.  
But Kurt doubted that he would ever touch Rachel in an intimate way, just thinking about it made him shiver with discomfort.

Kurt went to school just like any other teenager did. His grades were good and his future was promising and after school he worked part-time at a metal factory; the salary was nothing to brag about but it was just enough to pay the rent of his apartment.  
He was one of the lucky ones, in that his parents paid for utilities, food and other necessities.

"Wake up, darling!"  
The sound of his mother's wakeup-call, made him groan with displeasure. He pulled the comforter over his head, refusing to get out of bed today.  
No school, no job, just sleep and eat, which sounded just about perfect, until his mom reminded him;  
"We're having lunch with Rachel and her family today, Kurt."  
His mood dropped several degrees. Ignorance is your new best friend, he told himself, as he closed his eyes and slept just five minutes longer.

Meeting Rachel's family for the first time didn't really seem appealing to Kurt, but as always, he wanted to please his parents. So he wore a shirt with a tie and a black blazer with a glued-on polite smile.  
His mom had been alternating between cooking and cleaning when finally, there was a knock on the door. "Will you get that, Kurt?" She asked as she put the last plate on the table.  
It was embarrassingly clean everywhere, every surface was shining and there was no trace of dust to be seen. His mom had always been like that; to make her messy mind just a tiny bit more organized, she cleaned all the time. There couldn't even be the slightest mess anywhere.  
But Kurt had grown used to it so it didn't even bother him anymore. His dad on the other hand, could get so mad at her that he sometimes had to rush out the door to prevent losing his temper. But today he looked calm and collected as he sat on the couch and shifted through the channels on the touch screen TV.

Kurt opened the door and was met with a family of smiling faces but the first thing that hit him – not a little poke, no it was like being hit by a car – wasn't the big box of chocolate that was handed him or the awkwardness of Rachel's embrace.  
It was an entirely different thing and his heart stopped for a moment but then it began to thump with the speed of light.

The first thing he noticed was the color of his eyes. Those hazelnut eyes surrounded by long, dark eyelashes, staring right at him; no, not at him, but into him, looking into the depths of his very soul, causing Kurt to take a step back.  
His skin looked so soft that Kurt was tempted to reach over and run his fingers along his defined jawline, the curves of his lips and the straight line of his nose. Tiny curls framed the perfection of his face, making him look so innocent and angelic.  
And it was true; he radiated kindness, he was the sort of person that Kurt doubted would ever harm a living soul. But somehow he had a tough edge, this armor of abstinence that always kept people an arm's length away. This guy was the cutest thing he'd ever seen; with those puppy-like features, he thought he would melt down into his shoes.  
All those things he presumed in a flash of a moment before he snapped out of his thoughts and thanked the woman – who Kurt supposed was Rachel's mom – for the chocolates and gave Rachel a quick squeeze.

"Come on in!"  
Kurt flashed a perfectly white set of teeth as he smiled broadly and took a step back. Rachel's mother and father introduced themselves and said all other kinds of formalities, but Kurt had changed into auto-pilot; his eyes were fixed on the guy.  
Suddenly their hands met in a firm handshake and it lead ticklish shivers all the way to his stomach.

"I'm Blaine, Rachel's brother." His voice, oh that voice and that name, Kurt feared for a second that his knees would buckle under him but he somehow managed to keep a steady ground. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaine added.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Kurt's voice broke midway through the sentence, making him whisper the last part. Had he just embarrassed himself completely in front of possibly _the_ most gorgeous guy ever? Yes that's exactly what he'd done.  
But Blaine didn't really seem to mind, he just cracked a dazzling smile that seemed to make Kurt's heart grow wings and fly far, far away.

Get your shit together, Hummel, he thought as he kicked himself mentally.  
The lunch ended way too quickly. He thought he could look at Blaine forever – steal hidden glances across the table – to examine every single inch of his face. The dark stubble along his jaw, the way his long lashes almost shimmered in the light of the diamond-chandelier.  
Occasionally he thought that Blaine looked at him too, or was it just his imagination?  
Sometimes he was forced to join the conversation, their small-talk about money, the newest fashion-trend and high-technology.  
Rachel told about her latest auditions for TV-shows and singing-competitions and Kurt didn't think he could get any more bored than this very moment. At least there was food; highly priced and almost impossible to get your hands on if you were middle-class. The wealthy families, on the other hand, could swim in meat if that's what they desired.

Eventually Kurt stepped out of his comfort-zone, took a deep breath and asked;  
"So Blaine, what do you do?" And his lips curled into a kind yet shy smile, he kind of suspected that his cheeks had turned a rosy color.  
"Well, Kurt..." He'd started off, "I own the bakery down the street." Another dazzling smile crept across his lips. The sound of his voice was so intimate, it made Kurt's stomach curl in a way that made him want to hear it over and over again. Could Blaine sense it, too?  
The electrifying sparks between them, or was he just being nice? Of course, there was no way that this guy would desire the same sex in the same way Kurt did.  
At first sight Kurt would never expected Blaine to be a baker; nicely dressed in his black blazer, tight-fitted so it hugged all the right places and Kurt couldn't help but thinking about what Blaine would look like without that blazer, without pants, just utterly naked and uncovered.  
Kurt coughed to try and bring himself back to reality. What was wrong with him? Daydreaming about his wife-to-be's brother. Being gay wasn't tolerated. What would his parents say?  
The only one he'd ever told was his grandma, just before she passed away. She took his secret to her grave and it's supposed to stay there.  
Not just today but forever. He's going to marry Rachel; her future looks bright as a singer and would make a great wife, that's at least what his parents had claimed.

He'd only managed small statements of 'Oh, really? How nice.' without sounding too interested; but really, he was bursting with questions.  
He was entirely drawn in and he wanted to know every little thing about Blaine. How he grew up, his dreams and passions, every little dark corner of his beautiful mind. But then again; he couldn't.

"It was nice to see you again," Kurt involuntarily forced out between his lips as he hugged Rachel on the doorstep. Honestly Rachel didn't seem much more eager by this arrangement than he did, but she acted better than he.  
She kissed his cheek, smiling almost apologizing to him, before she went to the limo they'd arrived in and suddenly he was sure why his parents chose her as his future-wife, except for the fact that both families supported the government.  
Was he actually being sold? He bit his lower lip for a second before his stare met those hazel-eyes.  
Kurt held up his hand, "Glad to have you over, hope we can–" But then he was pulled into a tight embrace, their bodies touching each other in a way that sent jolts of heat through his veins, his face flushing completely red. He stood completely still as if Blaine was an animal that could be scared and run away any second. So he just picked up the subtle scent of his delicious breath and lemony hair gel.

"Meet me in the bakery tomorrow night at 7." Blaine's whispering voice – so, so very close to his ear – was painted with secrecy and sweet promises. But then he was gone. Kurt's eyes followed his swaying ass all the way to the limo before he closed the door behind him, reaching for something to hold on to, trying to catch his breath.

'Fuck', what was shot through his mind, but a guilty excitement tingled from his fingertips to his toes.

**A/N: **Leave reviews! I'll try my best to answer to every single one (I give cookies, ok?)


	2. Yin & Yang necklaces

**Forbidden Love / Chapter 2/?**

**Rating** Rated M/NC-17 for later sexual content  
**Summary:** The year is 2106. The government has total power of the world where force-marriage is reality for every eighteen year old. In a few months it's Kurt's turn; he's getting married with a girl his parents have chosen for him. But Kurt has a secret he intends to keep hidden forever. Until he meets his future-wife's brother.  
**A/N: ** Hey you lovely ones. Here's chapter two of Forbidden Love. And no; Kurt's father in this fan fic isn't Burt. Burt would never want Kurt to do anything he didn't want to. Okay? Don't worry. Send me a message if there are any mistakes in the text, will you? Thank you. Enjoy, okay?  
_Beta-read by dreamit-seeit-paintit ( tumblr . com)_

* * *

"_Grandma, what's that?"  
Kurt asked curiously as he pointed at the old-fashioned photography. The animal was pure black, its chevelure the same color as its skin. A long tail almost touched the ground and its feet looked different, nothing like a dogs. Grandma looked closer, her eyes narrowing; her sight wasn't what it'd used to be.  
"That, my dear, is a horse. They haven't lived here for many years."  
"But it is so beautiful. I wish I could meet one."  
"Maybe you will, my dear. You never know what time will bring. What a happy woman I would be if you one day could experience just a bit of the beauty of the Ancient World."  
"But how…?" Kurt grabbed his grandma's hand.  
"Find the Rumored Land and you will know what your old grandma is talking about. Oh the beauty and freedom, Kurt." And ever since then, he'd longed for that place. With horses, beauty and freedom._

Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.

He couldn't focus or concentrate on anything but him. The shape of his cherry lips, those lashes almost touching his cheeks when looking down and that enchanting smell of his flawless skin. The night after the lunch, he dreamed about Blaine. Blaine's hands on Kurt's body, traveling, exploring, caressing. His lips everywhere, kissing every inch of his naked skin. He woke up next morning, panting, and with an embarrassing hard on; knowing he'd had to deal with 'that' before going to school.

Not even in school could he gather his mind. His friends noticed a difference.  
"Hey, what's up? You're all starry eyed, man." Puck pointed out. Kurt rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore the comment from his lifelong friend. Puck was getting married too, a couple of days after Kurt's wedding, and he didn't try to cover the fact that he hated it. Puck enjoyed his freedom and Kurt doubted that marriage was the way for Puck – not right now at least.

"I'm fine, Puck. God, I'm hungry though," Trying to push the subject away was definitely the smartest thing to do. It was bugging Kurt too much, this shouldn't be happening. Not now, not ever. His future was planned and settled and that's how he liked it; everything to be clear, unquestionable and bright.  
"Kurt. I know you, man. What's going on?"  
"Oh, spaghetti!" Kurt ignored Puck as he watched the spaghetti being tipped onto his plate, a forced smile twisting on his face.  
"Okay okay, I'll leave it – but if you get any pussy, you gotta tell me, dude. I want details." Puck's smile widened as Kurt took a swipe at him.

The clock said 06:50 when Kurt reached the bakery on the street. _Blainey days_ was written with italic letters on a cute– but professionally– looking marine blue sign and placed behind the show windows, there was at least ten different kinds of cakes, breads and pies. And he had to admit; it was so tempting to buy just a small cake, even though it wouldn't help his diet ("You need to gain weight, Kurt, not lose it," his dad always told him)

He was so nervous that gathering his mind seemed to be more trouble than expected. He'd spent at least an hour looking for some fitting clothes but at last he'd decided to go with something casual, so just a pair of ripped skin-tight jeans and a black/white striped sweater and a red scarf hugging loosely around neck.

_Chill, Kurt._  
He told himself as he inhaled deeply. He was too early and must've looked like a mess; at any rate, he felt like one. What was he even doing here? For a second he considered spinning around and hurrying home to his apartment but then he heard the chiming of the doorbell as the door opened behind him.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck, went through his head.  
"You've been standing there for two minutes." Blaine noted.  
Kurt was too embarrassed to turn around and look Blaine into the eyes. He shouldn't have met up, he should've stayed at home and watched musicals all by himself, but that would've made him a chicken. This meant nothing anything but friendliness, right? Nothing but some chill-time with his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

So he swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned around on his heel, a tense smile drawn upon his face.  
"Yeah sorry," was all he managed to get out without choking on his own words.

Wow. Blaine was simply stunning. His hair wasn't covered in gel like the day before; his curls were loose, caressing his forehead, framing the perfect statuette of his face. Oh those eyes, he thought he might faint just by looking into them. So many nuances of green, mixed with a little orange and brown, reminding him of how he played on their lawn as a little boy, no troubles, no worries, just him, his plastic-animals and ice cream. He could so easily get lost in those hours for an unspecified amount of hours, counting the colors, guessing what was going through his mind that very second. Blaine wore a white apron – which Kurt guessed was a necessity when baking – and a simple grey shirt.  
"So… Are you coming in?" Blaine's smiled kindly.  
– "Oh yeah, of course!" Kurt burst out as he clapped his hands together and rushed into the shop. The sweetest smell of freshly baked bread hit his nose, nearly making him drool on the spot. Somewhere a radio was playing pop music, everything was placed thoughtfully and it just buzzed with good atmosphere.  
Blaine closed the door behind them and then he realized; they were alone. Just Blaine, him and the sweet pop-music in the background.  
His stomach twisted into a knot.  
Bakeries were rare these days; most of them closed off because people simply couldn't afford the luxury. The government swiped most of the people's money just so they could get even richer and more powerful. Kurt hated it. His parents fell for the government's reasons and excuses to take their money, but Kurt just couldn't see any truth in those lies. But because of their power, people were too scared to fight back.  
Truth to be told, there was a resistance movement but they were very cautious and almost never fought back. What they did was maybe a demonstration once in awhile, but the government couldn't care less about some yelling people; they just shut it out and let the police take care of them.  
"Why did you ask me to come?"  
Blaine's lips crinkled upwards in a rather awkward smile. "Well, the poor excuse or the truth?"  
"I always go with the truth." Kurt replied as his eyes followed Blaine's every movement when he jumped up on the counter, one of his fingers tracing lightly across the bright-colored wood as in a subtle gesture.  
"I wanted to see you again." Blaine admitted. Kurt blinked several times before the words hit him and sent his heart flying to his throat, throbbing incessant. He almost couldn't believe his own ears; did this gorgeous man want to actually see him? But it was wrong, right? So why did he feel so insanely cheerful because of the confession?  
"But why?"  
"I don't know. There's just something about you, something extremely hot and attractive."  
Kurt's cheeks flushed into a rose red color as he fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, lost for words. What was there to say? I think you're pretty hot too, let's have sex? No, that probably wouldn't be the right thing to say, though it sounded beyond tempting.  
The tension was building between them. Kurt could see the desirable spark in Blaine's eyes.  
"I should probably –" But before Kurt could finish off, Blaine had thrown himself off of the counter and pulled the younger close, his lips sealing off another word.  
His lips, oh god. They were so perfectly soft, similar to the sweetness of strawberries. He knew he should push him away, forget all about this and go on with the life he'd planned. But just for once, he listened to his heart and not his brain as he shut his eyes closed and surrendered to the kiss.  
Their lips were like molded for each other; it's like those yin and yang-necklaces, shot through Kurt's mind. Blaine's hands traced along Kurt's spine, making him quiver with sheer excitement with the blood pulsing through his body at the speed of light.  
It wasn't hot in the beginning; it was tentatively, exploring each other's lips with such carefulness, fearing that the other might break. But eventually gentleness turned to craving, a strong craving for more. Kurt's hands found their way to the nape of Blaine's neck, snaking into the soft curls which made a quiet moan escape Blaine's throat.  
It was crazy, it was so arousing that Kurt felt his knees wobble under him for a second. The masculine scent of Blaine's skin, the brush of the curls on his jaw, the nails digging impatiently into his back, it was almost too much to handle. Every place Blaine touched, he left burning, aching.  
But its Rachel's brother.  
Kurt pulled away in slow motion, his lips slightly parted from the kiss. His sight was blurry when he opened his eyes and looked right into those beautiful hazel eyes. His heart stopped for a moment.  
"Jesus Christ, why…" Kurt exhaled, still short of breath.  
"Why not?" Blaine was clearly confused.  
"I'm marrying your fucking sister, Blaine!" The words came out with so much more power and harshness than intended and it seemed to surprise Blaine to a great extent. So many emotions were rushing through Kurt, spreading in him like a disease, scattering him into tiny little pieces.  
"Kurt, don't you get it? I don't care. I'm married, too–"  
"You are what? Will you please repeat that?" Kurt cut in, his tone high pitched and brows raised with disbelief. He was clearly freaking out, his pupils dilated and his hands clenched into fists.  
"I'm married?"  
"Oh fuck you, Blaine." And just like that, Kurt stormed out the door, leaving with nothing but the resounding of the bell. He was so totally done with that. He was going to marry Rachel soon; Blaine was married, too, but with that fact still remaining, Kurt has fallen for Blaine – knowing nothing about him at all – and there was nothing he could do to prevent his heart from breaking.  
He didn't even notice – or refused to notice – that Blaine followed him half the way home, teary-eyed and reaching for Kurt, begging for him to come back and talk it through.

Three days after his escape from Blaine the preparations for the wedding began to get in the way of his life.  
"What kind of suit do you want to wear, Kurt?"  
"Tie or bow tie?"  
"And what about the dessert?"  
It was driving him crazy but he knew he had to deal with it for his parents' happiness. They were invading his apartment, throwing wedding-magazines everywhere and the 'oh how I can't wait'-remarks drove him crazy.  
Two months to his eighteen-year old birthday, thus two months to the wedding. That's the tradition; that the couple gets married on the husband-to-be's birthday.  
He decided to toss the thoughts away and focus on his schoolwork and job, but he still dreamt – and daydreamed – about Blaine, found himself wondering what Blaine might be doing right now. Maybe baking those cute little cupcakes with blue icing, or taking a hot shower, washing that godlike body or touching his wife, kissing her –  
Jealousy shot through him like lightning from a clear sky, knocking the breath out of him. This really couldn't be happening; after seeing Blaine twice, he'd already fallen head over heels. He never believed in love at first sight, not until that day, where he'd opened the door and the first thing he'd seen was those eyes, those cinnamon puppy-eyes who'd stared right into him, touched the very depths of his lonely soul.  
"Kurt?" He heard the familiar voice and came back to reality.  
"Yea, mom?" He just wanted them to go home right now but they'd decided to stay for a couple of days. There wasn't really room for that in his apartment though.  
"Well, we're having dinner tonight at the Berry's house." She said, smiling. But it was like a rock had been thrown right into Kurt's face and for a second his vision went blank. This truly couldn't be happening. Dinner with Rachel, he already knew what that meant; wedding-talk, and before he was going to lose it, he asked;  
"Is Blaine going to be there?"  
"I guess so? Is that a problem?"  
Kurt didn't even know what to say. He just shrugged and prepared mentally for the evening where he had to face Blaine again.

So the evening arrived and his mom rushed Kurt into the car and they drove off. He was dressed up nicely – not in tux though – but in a white, tight shirt with a dotted vest. Nothing too nice but still not too casual, he didn't want to give Blaine the impression that he was dressing up nicely for his sake.  
No-fucking-way.  
All he wanted to do, though, was to sit at home and watch a good movie, or write a new entry on his new blog about how much he hated this country, the law, the government and especially and above all; love. Maybe eat so much ice cream that he would vomit. Sounded tempting, he had to admit.

But he had to do this, no matter how little he wanted to. He did it for his parents. It was just getting boring and exhausting, doing what they wanted him to, whatever pleased them. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the cold window, daydreaming about a better place. A place where he and the man of his dreams could live happily ever after and he wasn't even startled when he grasped that he was daydreaming about Blaine – again. He didn't know anything about the guy so why was this obsession killing him slowly?  
The car stopped. They were stopped in front of a giant house, or maybe he should call it a mansion. It was painted in a creamy white color and there was a huge gate, which opened so they could drive in. As they drove in, Kurt's eyes widened. He'd never seen a garden so wonderfully beautiful; flowers, oh so many gorgeous-looking flowers in all of the rainbows colors. And that was just a small part of the beauty because there were also several statues, apple trees, pear trees and all kind of bushes and plant life he didn't even know the name of.  
"Wow." He muttered.  
His mom giggled.

He had truly never been so astonished to see a house. It was incredible. The most highly advanced technology, things that may have cost more than Kurt earned in an entire year, he couldn't believe his eyes. The entire house smelled so good, the smell of delicious dishes.  
But those things, he forget quickly, when Blaine stepped into the living room.  
Kurt's world stopped and he actually had to lean against a desk to keep standing. He'd had a tiny hope that Blaine wouldn't be here, but of course he was, so why was he so surprised to see him? But no matter what; he looked like a million. He was so much more breathtaking than any of the flowers in the garden. His hair was damp, probably because he'd just gotten out of the shower, just dressed in a loose sweater and a pair of worn jeans.  
Looking away was much tougher than expected but he succeeded at last.  
"Shouldn't you tell me how pretty I look?" The sound of Rachel's voice, made Kurt wants to smack her with something heavy, which wasn't really fair since she hadn't done anything wrong; nothing at all but being a woman. He hadn't even realized that she'd stepped into the room with Blaine, both smiling. They looked nothing alike.  
When he finally found his voice again, he managed to say; "Yeah, you're pretty, Rachel."  
They were as platonic as they could be. No 'sweetheart', no 'baby', just their names. No love to trace in their voices. Kurt wondered that if they hadn't been in this position, they might've been friends.  
Rachel strode towards him, gave him a quick and friendly squeeze before going into another room. So there they were just him and Blaine, looking at each other and he could immediately feel the sparks between them, burning and boiling excruciatingly.  
He wanted to run again like the last time, but what wouldn't his parents say? They'd freak out and be ashamed of his attitude. He wondered where they'd gone, maybe in the backyard. He couldn't really care less right now.  
"Hey." Kurt let out.  
"Kurt." The way Blaine said his name, made his heart go crazy. It raced like a zebra being hunted by a lion and he feared he was having a heart attack. So much tenderness and so much longing in Blaine's voice that he had to let out a silent gasp. He could hear it.  
He could hear that this pained Blaine just as much as it pained him. The urge to just jump into his arms, hold him and tell him that he wanted and needed him too, was crushing, but he resisted, he had to.  
"Don't, Blaine. Seriously. How stupid do you think I am?" Kurt hissed, his eyes narrowing. This was so confusing in so many ways, these torn emotions. Who did Blaine even think he was? Saying his name like that when he quite well knew there could never be anything between the two of them?

"Listen to me, Kurt. I don't think you are stupid; quite the contrary actually. You're fascinating, smart and beautiful and that's why I want to spend more time with you." It was easy to see that he meant the words and that's what hurt the most. That he was being so brutally honest and pouring his heart out.  
"So you can fuck with my brain and make my life a complete mess?" Kurt's voice broke off and his eyes got teary. He wouldn't let Blaine see him like that, no way, so he looked down at the red carpet they were standing on. Don't cry, don't cry, and don't cry, he chanted in his head, concentrating on the soft fabric beneath his feet.  
That's why it shocked him to feel the heat of a set of arms around him, embracing him against a hard chest, a stubble cheek against his. He truly hadn't seen this coming. Their parents could come into the room any time. But just for one he surrendered – listened to his heart – and leaned into the embrace, his head falling onto Blaine's shoulder. Oh how he would regret this later, he was so very sure, but he needed it; these protecting arms surrounding him, holding him so close.

For the first time in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere.  
Maybe it was the wrong place to belong, maybe he shouldn't give in, but the calming whisper of Blaine telling him that it was going to be ok, convinced him. He needed this even if it was for a limited amount of time because in that minute he felt so simple, so whole, like he needed nothing but this, this guy right here.

They'd split apart when they had heard the sound of footsteps, Kurt smiling awkwardly but nothing had changed in Blaine's expression.  
"Come on, let's head to the dining room before they start looking for us." Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded approving. Blaine reached for his hand and just for a flash of a moment he held it, clasped it such caution – as if he thought Kurt was made of porcelain – before he let go and lead them to the dining room.

The dining room was so large, a long marble table extending from one end to the other with so many chairs that Kurt guessed their might be seats for hundred people in all. He gaped.  
Blaine chuckled.  
"It's huge. How…" Kurt gawked. He wasn't used to such surroundings and he didn't know what to do with himself. What if he tripped over something or broke one of those expensive plates? He didn't intend on figuring out.  
"I guess we were lucky? I mean, our mother married into a wealthy family." Blaine shrugged, apparently not thrilled with their bank account or their beautiful house. Kurt guessed that he was used to the wealth.  
Blaine led them to the table where they sat down right across each other, Blaine pulling out the chair for Kurt who mumbled a subtle 'thank you'. So, apparently he was the gentleman-kind-of-guy. He certainly liked it.  
"You don't seem very ecstatic about it?" Kurt guessed as he drew circles on the tablecloth with his finger, his eyes fixed on Blaine who poured some wine into their glasses.  
"Well, wealth just doesn't mean so much to me. I'd rather be happy and poor than miserable and rich, you know?" Blaine smiled crookedly.  
Kurt had to agree. "True. When is the other's coming?"  
"I don't really know. Maybe lost in a conversation somewhere. But that just gives me more time alone with you."  
"Oh…" Kurt batted his eyelids for a second, swallowing a lump in his throat. His cheeks glowed with a rosy color as he looked down as he heard a subdued chortle from Blaine.  
"I mean, I'd really like to get to know you better. No hidden agenda or perverted thoughts – or maybe, oh well, I can't help it, can I?"  
By those words, Kurt blushed even more. Perverted thoughts? He shivered. Neither could he help himself from thinking those thoughts in the company of Blaine.  
"What do you want to know? And I'd rather not reply to the last part." It was easy to see the teasing flicker in his eyes.  
"Everything, Kurt. Where you grew up, what your favorite movies are, your guilty pleasures."  
"One question at a time, mister."  
Blaine raised an eyebrow as he chuckled. "Where did you grew up?"  
"I grew up here in Lima."  
"Your favorite movie?"  
"Moulin Rouge, I have to say."

And they continued like that, Blaine asking Kurt questions, until their parents walked in with a couple of house-robots following them, both packed with dishes, bowls and other tableware.  
"Dinner will be ready in five." Rachel said as she sat down at Kurt's side, smiling kindly. Kurt couldn't help rolling his eyes and he could see how it amused Blaine.

The dinner went well; the parents and Rachel talked to each other all night and Kurt and Blaine pretended to listen. They sent each other secreted stares and eventually, Kurt found courage to let his feet slip 'accidentally' over Blaine's and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the corners of Blaine's mouth quirking upwards.  
Sometimes Blaine dared to ask him another question. It was everything between heaven and earth but nothing too personal which Kurt truly appreciated. He tried to drag Rachel into their conversation once in a while just to be polite but she jumped out quickly, figuring that Kurt and Blaine had more in common that she and Kurt would ever have.  
But somewhere inside of Kurt, the fear was eating him alive. What if his parents got suspicious? Could they feel the chemistry and the affectionate sparks that flew between them? Could they sense how Blaine made Kurt feel?  
He was so engaged in talking with Blaine that he didn't even notice what was for dinner. He was too engrossed in drawing in everything about the guy across from him, every little feature. The crinkles by his eyes when he smiled too wide or the way he handled the cutlery like it could break and he couldn't help but getting lost in the thought about Blaine's hands on him, touching him, caressing him oh so delicately.

When it was time to go home, Kurt didn't want to. He'd prefer to stay and talk all night with Blaine and maybe have the privilege of another kiss. But he wasn't that lucky. So when they said their goodbyes, he shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Berry and hugged Rachel. He imagined how much it must disappoint his parents that he and Rachel hadn't even kissed or held each other's hands at least. It was a platonic as could be.  
He was split between shaking Blaine's hand and just hugging him – like he wanted to – but Blaine made the decision quicker than he did; he pulled him into a tight embrace. The firm chest against his, those strong arms dragging him closer. He wanted to stay forever.  
He didn't care that his parents must stare a little, but boys could hug each other, right?  
"When can I see you again?" Blaine spoke quickly, his voice toned-down.  
"Get my number from Rachel and text me." Kurt whispered as he wiggled out of Blaine's embrace and walked out the door. When he looked back over his shoulder, Blaine sent him a teasing wink which caused Kurt's face to inflaming deeply. He hurried into the car and watched Blaine on the doorstep as they drove off.

**End notes: **Reviws and favorites is always a big help and encouragement. I'll try my best to reply to all of them, okay? **  
**


	3. Moremoremore

**Forbidden Love / Chapter 3/?**

**Warning: **Detailed phone-sex, masturbation, fingering, dirty-talk and slight orgasm-denial.

**Rating** Rated M/NC-17

**Summary:** The year is 2106. The government has total power of the world where forced-marriage is reality for every eighteen year old. In a few months it's Kurt's turn; he's getting married to a girl his parents have chosen for him. But Kurt has a secret he intends to keep hidden forever. Until he meets his wife-to-be's brother that is.

**A/N: **Enjoy your reading. It's finally getting NC-17, huh? Hope you like and please, likes and reblogs are a great encouragement.

* * *

This just seemed over the top, quite inappropriate, but well, his dad liked buying modern technology. How he got the money however, Kurt wasn't exactly sure. But this phone reads your very thoughts and deciphers your thoughts into written words. So basically, all you have to do is press the button and put the ear pieces into your ear and mentally say your message.

When Kurt received the first message from Blaine, he was in class – reading it under the table - but couldn't help but giggle flustered, his cheeks burning.

_Kurt? Hope I got the right number. Rachel wasn't really comfortable with giving me you number, haha. But hey though – Blaine._

He pressed the only button on the phone, connecting the ear pieces to his ear discreetly as he focused merely on thinking his text.  
_Glad to say that you got the right number. It's your lucky day, huh? Pleased to hear from you though, I almost thought you'd forgotten all about me. _

Before he thought 'send', he looked at the screen to check if the phone has gotten everything right. Misinterpretations happened now and then – all that new technology – but to be honest he preferred his dad's 'old' phone where you just wrote your messages..

_How could I forget about you, Kurt? When can we meet again?_

Kurt didn't want to reply immediately; he refused to come off as desperate. So he waited till class and on the way to work, he replied by his thoughts;

_Well, you think about something else – quite simple. And I don't know. _

He received a new message practically 20 seconds after and somehow that managed to pull on his heartstrings, making his cheeks flush deep red.

_You're always on my mind. I want to see you soon. I need it. _

It was almost as if he heard Blaine's actual voice speaking, his tongue shaping the words so carefully, so smoothly. It was so distracting. Blaine caressing his cheek, his fingertips stroking down his neck, along the collarbone – straightaway he felt dizzy just by thinking about it. Kurt shook it off before he replied.

_Okay but work's calling. _

Oh the confusion. He knew how he felt but he also knew that he had to push those feelings aside because if he confessed them all hell would break loose. His entire life would fall apart in front of his very eyes but he couldn't help but wonder; was it worth it? A safe, sure life where everything's worked out and settled but there'd always be missing something – someone – compared to a risky, illegal future with a man who happened to be the man of his dreams.

Kurt knew the answer. He knew it already. But Blaine had a wife; he had a responsibility. It broke his heart but he acknowledged what he had to do. He had to move on.  
But then his phone vibrated in his pocket. _Ignoreignoreignore_.  
In those three hours of work, his phone vibrated several times. On his way home to the apartment, he sighed as he read the first message.

_Text me when work is over._

Then the next one;

_I miss you. Can I see you tonight?_

Kurt looked at the clock on the phone. It was eight. Maybe… Then the next one.

_I'm in a car in front of your house. Hope you're home soon. _

Okay this was getting real creepy, Kurt thought. Quite possessive, like, didn't Blaine have other things to do? Like his bakery or to be home with his wife? Do couple-stuff? Kurt didn't even want to think about that part.

And sure enough; a great black car with tinted windows was located in front of the apartment building.  
Dear god, Kurt thought, but nonetheless his heart started to thud briskly in his chest, his breath accelerating.  
"You can't be serious…" Kurt muttered but made his way to the car and opened the car door, looking curiously inside. For a second he was afraid that it might not be Blaine, it could be anyone else but him, another tenant maybe?  
"Kurt…" But the depth and the affection, in which his name was spoken in, convinced him. This was most certainly Blaine and it sent bolts of joy and shivering satisfaction through him. Kurt jumped into the front seat right next to Blaine, the palms of his hands already wet with sweat.  
"You shouldn't be here, Blaine."  
Kurt wished he could be mad at Blaine but the way he looked at him, like a puppy begging for a pet, made it absolutely impossible. But wow. He was stunning. That red tight-fitted jeans and a knitted turtle neck sweater, hugging his chest so graciously Kurt had trouble looking away.  
"I needed to see you." Blaine held Kurt's gaze, wondering if Blaine would continue to dazzle him every time he opened his mouth, leaving him so stupidly breathless.  
"Do you have no patience? – No, don't even answer that, but you can't just drop by whenever you feel like. What if my parents caught us?"  
Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's hands in his, caressing it slowly with his thumb.  
"I couldn't care less."  
"But I care and so should you." Kurt's mouth formed a straight line, his stare fleeing Blaine's. He couldn't follow Blaine's carefreeness. If they got caught, everything would fall apart, they would lose everything and Kurt simply wasn't ready to take the risk.  
Blaine raised an eyebrow. "We only have one life, Kurt, and we live it as we please, right? We haven't done anything wrong."  
"We haven't? Oh yeah, of course. I'll go ask your wife if it's okay that you kiss other people – no, other guys." Kurt hissed.  
"Do I sense a little jealousy?" Blaine leaned forwards, their noses almost touching now. He could feel the peppermint breath on his lips, his head spinning before regaining control.  
"Quit messing with me, Anderson." Kurt whispered and added: "I can't do this. She's your sister." It wasn't meant to sound that pained but he felt like he was suffocating right now. Drowning in all these mixed emotions.  
"Not my real sister though."  
Kurt eyed Blaine confused, his brows furrowing.  
"You didn't know?"  
"Blaine I have no clue what the bleep you are rambling about." Had Blaine been drinking or something?  
Blaine pulled back, tousling Kurt's hair whilst his chest shaking with laughter. "Rachel isn't my real sister. I was adopted by the Berries when I was 8; haven't you wondered why my name was Anderson and not 'Berry'?"  
It took a minute before it sunk in. They weren't even related? Kurt found himself gawking but the feeling of Blaine's hands in his hair, stroking it gently, made him come back to his senses. "Don't. Touch. My. Hair."  
Blaine threw his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Sorry, sorry," he chuckled with his mouth pulled into a playful smile.  
Kurt pouted teasingly but couldn't help but chortle shortly by the expression on Blaine's face; so untroubled and cheery, like nothing could ever bring him down and somehow that rubbed off on Kurt just a tiny bit.  
And then that electric atmosphere returned; sparks of fire shooting between them and Kurt could feel it all the way from head to toe, that tingling impatience.  
It was obvious that Blaine felt it too; it was driving both of them mad and Kurt didn't even bother moving away as Blaine got closer, his hand suddenly on Kurt's cheek. "God, Kurt…" Blaine whispered, his voice covered in such a pure desire which made Kurt's eyes slide close.  
And just like that, Blaine leaned in and closed the distance between them. Kurt was used to the gentleness of Blaine's kisses by now, but this wasn't the usual kiss; this was by far more craving, a clear plea for _moremoremore_. The clever Kurt would've pushed Blaine away and rushed into the apartment to eat dinner with his parents, but he didn't even consider it a possibility. This yearning for more had been building up for way too long and he couldn't overlook it any longer.  
Their lips smashed together, tongues licking, teeth biting and nails digging into skin. Their moans mixed together as hands wandered; Kurt's hands fondled Blaine's back under the turtle neck, felt the heated skin under his fingertips, no intentions of stopping sometime soon. Blaine's hands went from the nape of his neck to his hips,  
Eventually they ended up lying on the seats, Blaine on top, the weight of his body pinning Kurt to the seat. The windows were steamed up by their rushed breaths and the heat of their bodies as they were squeezed together in the car. Kurt felt so imprisoned in his pants, so painfully, as the blood rushed downwards, getting him so hard that he feared that Blaine might notice the bulge.  
"Fuck…" Blaine managed to get out in between their passionate kisses before he sucked on Kurt's swollen lower lip, causing Kurt to whimper in need for more than he already was given. So without further thought, he surged his crotch upwards, colliding with Blaine's which resulted in both of them groaning with pleasure.  
Blaine took the next step; he grinded them together. This almost sent Kurt over the edge, the friction, the only thing separating skin from touching was denim pants, and then their muffled sighs. Just by their rubbing, Kurt could feel the erection in Blaine's pants and it left him craving – yearning – to touch, to taste and to explore. Blaine's lips sucked the soft skin of Kurt's throat as he continued the grinding movement, Kurt's eyes rolling back with sheer pleasure.  
"Kurt, is there anyone at your apartment?" Blaine asked, breathing heavily against Kurt's neck.  
"My parents, I think." He exhaled.  
"Fuck…" Blaine was clearly disappointed and so was Kurt. He needed it so badly that it ached, his skin burning, tingling, with arousal. But was he really was ready to go all the way? He couldn't even count how many times he'd gotten off to the thought of Blaine in his mouth, him in Blaine's mouth, hands exploring and other things that made color flush into his cheeks. Did that mean he was ready to give himself to Blaine?

But suddenly the ringing of his phone resounded in his ears and he jumped with shock. He fumbled after the noisy phone and saw to his big fear that the name 'Daddy' appeared on the display.  
"Jesus Christ, it's my dad," Kurt muttered and shushed Blaine before answering the incoming call. "Hey dad, what's up?" and he wished that his dad didn't notice the change in his voice, so messily high-pitched.  
"Dinner's on the table, son."  
"Okay I'm gonna be there in five minutes." And Kurt hung up. He met the dissatisfied stare of Blaine and just to make him forget that he had to go, Kurt grinded his own boner against Blaine's.  
"Can we meet tomorrow?" Blaine groaned, his eyes darkened with lust.  
"Why don't you ask me out?" Kurt challenged him. He'd always been the romantic type, believing in true love and such and no matter how much he enjoyed grinding against each other in the front seat of a car, he wanted more than that. He wanted the fairytale or at least some of it since he was getting married soon. Married to the wrong person but he pushed it out of his mind, burying it deep down where it couldn't reach him; incapable of getting him down.  
"We could be seen." Blaine pointed out.  
"And then we'd lie and tell that we discussed wedding arrangements." Kurt smirked. "But I'll be off now. You can call after 9, okay?" And with those words, he crushed his lips against Blaine's, pulling his lower lip with his teeth before opening the car door and jumping out.  
"Little bastard, I miss you already!" He heard Blaine yell as he shut the door and rushed to the apartment building, beaming the whole way. "I'm home!"  
"Come join us! Mom made your favorite soup. " Kurt heard his dad say from the small living room. He kicked of his boots and got the jacket off before it hit him; he still had a raging boner, making an evident bulge in his tight jeans. One word raced through his head; a hysterical 'shit'.  
But he knew he had no choice but to eat with his parents. He just had to go through these thirty minutes and then he'd deal with the 'problem'. He switched his phone on vibrator before walking into the living room and inhaling the sweet smell of his mom's cooking.  
"Smells good, mom." He complimented before sitting down by the table, his expression rather strained.  
"Thanks Kurt. How was your day?"  
And then they just began small-taking, Kurt wishing that neither of his parents would bring up the wedding. Focusing on both talking and eating while his cock was throbbing with arousal wasn't exactly an easy task. Images of Blaine's hands caressing him, grabbing him and touching all the right places went through his head, illusions of his smell and his excited but muffled moans in his ear. His tongue – oh god – everywhere, thoroughly exploring, traveling, making him dizzy–  
"So what do you think about Blaine?" Kurt got so disorientated by the question that the spoonful of soup that was on the way to his mouth, got spilled down his shirt and he jumped up from the chair with a shriek.  
"For Christ's sake." He cried out and tried to dry off the soup with the napkin.  
"You can change when you're finished eating." His mom told Kurt, her eyebrows furrowing, visibly annoyed by his clumsiness.  
Kurt sat down, biting his lower lip when his phone all of sudden vibrated. Too impatient to wait, he dug up the phone from his pocket. It was from Blaine.

_I can't get you out of my head. _

Kurt could almost hear Blaine's voice in his head hence his heart skipped a beat.  
He ate some of the soup, trying to keep up with his parents' conversation before he seized the chance to text back. Since his earplugs still was in his jacket, he just texted normally.

_I can't stop thinking about our make out-session in your car._

As he sent the message, his cheeks burned and he hurried to finish his soup.  
"Thanks for dinner. I have homework so I'm going to my room." He didn't even bother waiting for his parents' answer before hurrying to his room and locking the door behind him just as his phone requires attention again. But first of all, he gets rid of his pants, throwing them to the floor and puts on a loose T-shirt.  
Kurt jumps into his huge, soft bed with all the cute pillows. He reaches for his drawer to pull out another set of ear plugs and connects it to the phone.

_You're so hot. I try to think about a new recipe but god, Kurt. Your moans and the way you touch me, it's driving me crazy. _

Kurt sighed, longing for Blaine but he had to settle for what he could get which in this case was some hot action on the phone. So he spoke his mind;

_If you keep texting like that, I'm gonna cum in my pants. _

He grasped his half hard cock through his briefs, a groan making its way over his lips as he tilted his head back. He couldn't believe he'd just wrote that to Blaine and face was red with embarrassment, but right now he didn't really care 'cause this devastating desire was – quoting Blaine – _driving him crazy_.  
Then Kurt received another text message.

_Fuck, Kurt. I wish I could touch you and lick you and kiss you. Taste your cock and watch you come undone underneath me when I fuck you into the mattress. _

That was it. He pulled his briefs to his knees and kicked them the rest of the way. He wrapped his long fingers around his aching member and began to jerk up and down in a steady movement.  
But then his phone vibrated, not once but twice, and then again and again. Somebody was calling him. With his unoccupied hand, he grabbed the phone and held it to his ear.  
"Hey?" His voice was breathy.  
"Kurt." The person said and Kurt didn't have to think twice about who it was. It was Blaine. His voice was husky and he could hear a stifled moan.  
Kurt didn't even know what to say, he'd never done anything like this before but it really turned him on, his body quivering like an earthquake was rushing through him. "Y—yes," was all that escaped his throat.  
"Are you touching yourself?"  
"Yes…" Kurt let his thumb slide over the tip of his cock, already leaking small drops of pre-cum. He fantasied about Blaine doing these things to him like he'd done so many times before, the only difference was that he actually was on the phone with Blaine. He could listen to his voice and Blaine could listen to his. He'd always seen himself as the more innocent type who'd never even consider phone-sex but this – oh god – was seriously the hottest thing ever.  
"Do as I say, okay?"  
Kurt nodded but then remembered that Blaine couldn't see him. "Okay."  
"Slide your phone in between your shoulder and chin."  
He did as Blaine asked him to, now he had both hands free though he knew he couldn't keep this position forever without getting back-pains later. Having Blaine ordering what to do, turned him on more than he'd expected it to but somewhere in his head a little voice asked him if this was the right thing to do, if it would change anything between them or make things awkward.  
"Now, stroke your cock and wet a finger with your mouth." Blaine sounded so turned on that it sent shivers down his spine and his stomach curl in a way that he knew he desperately needed more.  
"A—ah yes, fuck," Kurt emitted breathy moans, his eyes closing, as he took a firmer grip around his hard on and let his tongue ran over a couple of his fingers, tasting them. The entire act was just so mind-blowingly amazing and he was already so painfully close to his release.  
"It must look so hot, Kurt. Imagine it's my fingers when you push them into your tight little ass." Kurt could easily hear that Blaine was touching himself, too; the muffled moans and the erratic slapping sound, which could only be the sound of Blaine masturbating.  
Kurt would be lying if he said that he'd never fingered himself but this was something so entirely different – in a good way though. So he let his hand wander to his ass, spreading his butt cheeks and carefully massaged around the hole, triggering a series of soprano whimpers as he listened to Blaine at the other end of the phone. He could hear every groan and every sound, sending forceful waves of pleasure through him.  
"Are you fucking yourself now, Kurt?"  
He wet his fingers with saliva before they travelled downwards again, pushing them into the tightness and warmth of his ass, and letting out a broken sob. It hurt just a tiny bit but he just continued to push his fingers further and further and his other hand working his red-flushed cock.  
"Yes—oh god, Blaine," Kurt chanted. It was no longer in his power which sounds fled his throat; cracked moans, high-pitched sobs and sighs in a pleasure so deep that he threw his head back into the pillows, losing the phone from his shoulder in the process. He was still able to sense the sounds coming from Blaine until he remembered the ear pieces. Unfortunately he had to let go of his leaking cock to plug in the ear plugs and click the switch on the phone.  
Blaine seemed so close now; like he was right there, giving off those beautiful sounds that gave him the goose bumps in arousal.  
"Are you close?" Kurt squeaked as he got a hold of his rock hard member but instead of stroking he squeezed at the base, holding back the release. The finger in his ass kept working him open though, sliding in and out with an erratic speed. On his forehead, little pearls of sweat showed and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He needed to let go soon.  
Blaine painted heavily into the phone. "Nngh, fuck – I'm gonna…." And then Kurt heard Blaine call out his name, and that was it; he fingered himself harder than ever before, adding another finger and jerking his cock so fast that his sight went black. Just knowing that when Blaine surrendered to pleasure – when he utterly lost control – that he was the thought in Blaine's mind and the name on his lips.  
Then the release hit him; it tore through him, striking him like bolts of lightning zinging through his burning body, his cock spurting come all over his own stomach and chest but he kept pumping, milking himself from the last drops. He cried out Blaine's name.

And he _loved_ it.

Kurt's body went limp, wheezing for air, hearing that Blaine did the same. He couldn't believe that he'd just done this and slowly, he pulled the fingers out of himself, giving off another gasp.  
"So…" He heard Blaine chuckle on the line. "Do you wanna go out tomorrow?"  
The apple of Kurt's cheeks turned a rosy color. "Depends." His voice was still breathy.  
"If I pick you up a 7 and take you to a restaurant by my choice?" Blaine suggested.  
"We'll see if I haven't gotten any better offers."  
Blaine snickered. "Yeah okay. Well, I hope to see you tomorrow then."  
"You can always hope. " Kurt mocked with a quiet giggle. "But I really gotta go clean myself up now."  
"Yeah of course but hey? I really love the sounds you make when you come." And then Blaine hung up.

Kurt blinked and his cheeks heated up before he jumped off the bed. All that rummaged around in his head was Blaine and what they were doing; they were having an affair. A goddamn hot one, if he had to admit it himself. He'd tried to stay away from Blaine but he was too hot, too charming and he knew there was nothing he could do anymore; he was getting pulled in and he reveled in the thrill.


	4. Enthralled, captivated & mesmerized

**Forbidden Love / Chapter 4**

**A/N: ** So guys, this is a Blaine POV. I think it needed to do one of those, too, and I really like writing as Blaine. So here you go; hope you enjoy and all that.

* * *

**Blaine POV**

He might've thought that Kurt was beautiful before but it was nothing compared to the beauty he possessed tonight. In the light of the still candle flames, Kurt's skin looked smoother and his fingers ached to reach over, just so briefly reaching over and caress his strawberry-red cheeks. His eyes, though, took Blaine's breath away – or rather, punched his breath out of him. In the candlelight, he could simply see every little tone of green, blue, gray and yellow, and even though he'd never been much of a poet, he knew there could be written poems, maybe even stories, about the magical colors of his eyes, enclosed by long, dark lashes, shimmering stroking his cheeks when looking down. Blaine couldn't comprehend the measure of Kurt's enchanting beauty and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"You really shouldn't have done all this."  
Kurt whispered, his fingers fumbling with the rim of the tablecloth.  
And yes, Blaine had put a lot work into this but Kurt deserved it, if not even something better. In a private part of a restaurant (yes, Blaine really had his connections) quiet piano music played throughout the room. It had a Lady and the Tramp-feel to it, something so simple but still so romantic; or so does Blaine hope. They sat around a little, round table, two candles placed in striking, silver candlesticks, rose petals thrown across the table.

Blaine poured out expensive white wine into each of their glasses.

"You wanted a date, right? So you got one." Blaine could see the wonderment in Kurt's face, but he just hoped that it was wonderment in a good way. He'd truly do anything to see Kurt happy.  
"I know, but just, wow, Blaine, I never imagined you as the romantic type. I'm impressed."  
"Well, I'm gonna take that as a compliment but do you like it?"  
Kurt giggled shyly. "It's quite amazing." He sipped to the wine.  
"Thank you." The sides of Blaine's mouth pulled into a cheerful smile as he gazed at Kurt, watching him carefully, not really able to look away somehow. Maybe it was the look in Kurt's eyes, how he was touched by the scene, or the way Kurt couldn't help but smile and flush whenever their gazes met even just for a second.  
"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said as he reached across the table, leaving his hand open for Kurt's to fit.  
This caught Kurt's attention and just so slowly – was he shaking? – He placed his hand in Blaine's, their fingers linking. It was like their hands were carved for each other, simply made to intertwine like this.  
"Mh?" Kurt muttered as an answer. Blaine put his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his unused hand.  
"You look beautiful tonight."  
And yes, it was as true as words could ever be, even if Kurt was more than beautiful; it just couldn't be measured in words. Blaine had to say though, that suit and tie didn't do anything bad for Kurt – at all. He'd seen pretty and even stunning people before, seen them everywhere, but never had he wanted them like he wanted Kurt, it just couldn't be compared to anything he'd ever felt before. But forever he'd had to keep it a secret; never could he tell the whole world how much he wanted Kurt in his life, in his heart (and in his bed) just because of this messed up world, because of his messed up situation.

With a wife who might be pregnant.

The apples of Kurt's cheeks flushed feverishly but he just shrugged, shaking off the compliment.  
"Don't I always look beautiful?" Kurt said his voice heavy with sarcasm.  
"Kurt, if only you could see yourself through my eyes, then you'd know." But Blaine was well-aware of the fact that convincing Kurt how beautiful he actually was, wouldn't be a simple task. He'd tell him over and over just how amazing he was, every day of his life, how completely enthralled and enraptured he has with Kurt.  
Kurt just shrugged and asked, "When is the food coming? I'm starving." The last part almost came out as a purr which caused Blaine to think in entirely other terms. He was starving, too, but well…

Before Blaine could say anything, a door was opened and a waiter, dressed formally in an expensive suit, walked into the room, carrying two dishes.  
"Good evening. As the starter there's _Lotte a L'Imperatrice_ and baguette. Do you need more wine?" The waiter spoke and Blaine wondered how he could pronounce the French dish so perfectly. The waiter placed the plates in front of them and took off the silver cover.  
"No, thank you."  
"Enjoy." And the waiter went out the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine to themselves.

"Hope you like fish." Blaine chuckled but had to let go of Kurt's hand to eat the delicious dish.  
"Of course I do, du-uh."  
And as they ate, the conversation bloomed.

"You have a tattoo?" Kurt spurted out, his eyes wide with disbelief.  
"Don't make me take off my pants and show you."  
Kurt face flushed red once again, but Blaine thought it was so incredibly adorable. ".. Don't tell me you have a fucking tattoo on your ass, Blaine."  
"Want to find out?" Blaine smirked which almost made Kurt choke on a piece of fish.  
"I'd rather not."  
Blaine made a sound mixed between a chuckle and a snort. "Well… Then I shouldn't mention our little _talk_ the other day, huh?" Blaine obviously flirted with Kurt.  
"What about it?" Kurt raised one of those flawlessly shaped eyebrows. Honestly, Blaine had expected Kurt to freak out about that topic. He figured that it might be the wine.  
"Just maybe we should … You know, talk about this? Where this is going and…."  
But Kurt broke Blaine off. "There's nothing to talk about."  
"So you don't think this is messed up?" Blaine snapped, the words coming out more sharply than intended.  
"Yes it's a fucking mess but what can we do?" Kurt took a deep, shaky breath, causing Blaine to regret immediately that he'd snapped at Kurt.  
"I wish I knew, Kurt." It almost came out as a whisper.  
"… Can't we just run away? Away from all of this and never look back?"  
Blaine didn't even know what to say, he just sucked in a deep breath.  
"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Kurt suggested, showing a faint smile.

And then the main course was served by the same waiter as before.

"You play piano, drums and guitar and you can sing?" Kurt exclaimed, his jaw almost dropping to the floor.  
"Yeah?" Blaine chuckled by Kurt's reaction. Playing instruments, singing and baking had always been his obsessions since he could remember.  
"Whoa. I'd like to hear you sing sometime and maybe… Maybe we could duet?" Kurt inquired.  
Kurt was definitely getting braver and braver every minute and Blaine wondered if it was the alcohol or he was feeling more secure in his company. He really wanted Kurt to trust him. But Blaine could easily feel the alcohol rushing through his veins, they'd been drinking two bottles of wine now and his mind were out of focus; these mental pictures of Kurt in unspeakable positions kept appearing and soon enough he had an aching hard on, making him twitch uncomfortably in the seat.  
"Yeah. Yeah. I didn't know you could sing though?" Blaine tried to keep his gaze focused on Kurt's instead of picturing him naked (oh, what a sight it would be)  
"You could call it my guilty pleasure."  
"So you're the rock star-kind-of-guy?" Blaine asked, leaning halfway over the table. He took in every little detail of Kurt's face in order to think about anything but the resounding of his moans. But oh those sounds he'd been making on the phone.

"_Yes—oh god, Blaine,"_

He was truly losing it.  
"To be honest I'm more the musical-kind-of-guy." Kurt admitted, biting his lower lip for a second, leaning in, too. They were not many inches apart. Was he doing this on purpose? Making him crazy with longing for his body; a body he'd never seen but pictured more times that he'd like to acknowledge. But how could he resist? Beneath all that cloth, would be skin as soft as feathers and as pale as pearls, a tiny little waist to grab onto as he would–  
Blaine forced himself to take a deep breath. _Calm down, calm down_, he chanted mentally to himself.  
"Imagine it, Blaine, standing on an old school Broadway-scene and sing out your soul…" Kurt got that dreamy look in his eyes and Blaine couldn't help but smile adoringly.  
"It's always good to have dreams." Blaine breathed, knowing exactly what he was dreaming about that very second.  
"Yeah I guess. But hey, I'm so full; do we need to have the dessert?"  
Blaine shook his head; he wasn't really in the mood for dessert either.  
"We can leave if you want to but it's not really that late."  
"What do you suggest we do then?" The look in Kurt's eyes drove at something and Blaine wished – he begged – that he wasn't wrong in his interception.  
"We could go back to my place? She's not coming home tonight."  
"_She_?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow as he emptied his glass.  
"Yeah? Patricia? My wife?"  
It was obvious that Kurt hated everything about his wife even though they'd probably never met but Blaine couldn't blame him. His relationship to his sister hadn't really been that great after the news about the marriage. He couldn't imagine Rachel touching and kissing Kurt – his Kurt. He had no right to call Kurt 'his', but … Oh if only he could, if only he'd had luck on his side but he hadn't. Kurt wouldn't and couldn't be his and just thinking about it, killed him. But when everything was falling apart at the seams, he had to be the strong; he had to stand tall and be the man he's supposed to be.  
".. Oh" Kurt's mood seemed to drop several inches by the reminder of his wife.  
"Hey, Kurt, let's go, we'll go back to mine and… Watch a movie." This wasn't even a suggestion, it was a decision made. So he rose to pull out the chair for Kurt. "Let's get going."  
"If you say so." The doubt in Kurt's voice was heavy but Blaine ignored it. He wanted this night to end peacefully and without any sad faces. At least they had the house to themselves since the others were out planning the big wedding and more than likely are to sleep at their grandparents place.  
And after Blaine had paid for the dinner, they went to the car.

Blaine pulled out a couple of movies from the set of shelves, grinning mockingly.  
"Come on, Kurt! Let's watch a movie; I'll protect you from the boogeyman." Blaine teased and clearly Kurt struggled not to laugh. "Come on~" he begged, making an irresistible set of puppy-eyes.  
"I hate you so much right now." Kurt mumbled but surrendered to Blaine's powers of persuasion. "But if I break something, I swear Blaine, I refuse to take responsibility." Kurt said as he threw himself onto the bed, burying his face into one of the pillows.  
"Maybe you've been drinking just a little too much." Blaine concluded but couldn't help chuckling quietly. Surely he could feel the wine too, but Kurt seemed quite bumped.  
"Mmmh," was Kurt's answer, his face still hidden in the pillow.  
Blaine turned on the TV and pushed in the DVD and since he suspected that Kurt would be too terrified to watch a horror movie with 3D-glasses on, he changed the settings to 2D before jumping onto the bed with the remote in one hand and dug under the covers.  
What surprised him wasn't that Kurt actually focused his attention on the big flat screen TV, but that he just so slowly sneaked closer. This encouraged him to throw an arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him into the warmth of his arms. His mind was way too attentive about the fact that Kurt was so close, the smell of the cherry shampoo and mild aftershave (Imagine Kurt with stubbles, for Christ's sake, what a sight!) Kurt's head fitted perfectly in the crook of Blaine's neck and the way their bodies were aligned, touching from chest to feet and one of Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's torso. This was way too good to be true, so overwhelming that a thrill went through him, dear god, and it was tickling all the way down in his toes.

Is this what it's like to be in love?

Or just utter desire?

Either way, this was something that words could not describe.

"Your hair smells so good…"  
Kurt looked up at Blaine in a way that made his heart soar. Right now the blue in his eyes dominated, reminding him of moonlight, crinkling just a little at the corners which sent an adorable glimmer to his eyes. But hazy as they were, it was obvious that the wine had has its effect. "So does your chest." Kurt replied, as he inhaled the hard leanness of Blaine's chest.  
Blaine had to take a deep breath to keep himself under control. Fuck… He truly enjoyed the closeness and comfort of cuddling with Kurt, but after all he was only human, who wouldn't be tempted?  
"Thank you I guess?" He managed to say, smiling like a fool. "But watch the movie now." He added and squeezed Kurt subtly closer. Kurt didn't seem to mind, he just nodded and aimed his stare on the screen.

By the time the movie was about to end, Kurt has gotten several shocks and has moved notably closer to Blaine, he'd even swung a leg over one of Blaine's, which had caused him quite a lot of trouble dealing with his half hard cock. Against his thigh, he could feel the contours of Kurt's crotch which made him think that a bucket of ice cold water would've been appreciated but all he could do was grab Kurt's waist tighter and count to ten.  
He dealt with it somehow up until the point where Kurt did something that took Blaine by surprise; just so slowly, Kurt turned around, his lips brushing against the soft skin on Blaine's neck, travelling, exploring, until he placed the gentlest but oh-so-passionate kiss upon his throat. Then another one and another one, and with each kiss, Kurt got more confident, making the next kiss just a little wetter or just a little more craving.  
"God, Kurt, if you keep doing that…" The huskiness of his voice betrayed his desire. He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Kurt had swung one leg over Blaine, straddling his lap.  
"I could feel your cock on my thigh, how it got harder when I rubbed against you…" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, his breathing shaky as he nibbled teasingly at the lobe.  
For a second, Blaine's vision went black, his brain out of function. It was kind of a surprise that Kurt was capable of talking like that; so dirty, but fuck, if he hadn't been hard before, he absolutely was now. All blood rushed from his head to crotch and suddenly he had a throbbing erection which he guessed that Kurt would notice in a matter of seconds, but he couldn't find it in his heart to care. He was absorbed in the smell of Kurt so close and the awareness of his ass located just above his crotch, this was enough to make him sigh with pleasure – and an intense, undeniable yearning for more.  
Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist with one hand and with the other, his fingers traced tenderly along his shoulder and clavicle, then up along his neck, halting to an end by cupping his jaw and tilting his head slightly upwards. When their gazes interlocked, Kurt looked up at Blaine from underneath his long, dark lashes, beaming with sexual energy. Their faces was only a very few inches apart and they could almost taste each other's breath, Blaine inhaling the warm, sweet scent of mint gum (When did he eat gum though?)  
Painfully slowly Kurt moved in the last inches, letting their lips touch just so feather light, Blaine in his silent mind gratified that he was lying down and not standing, certain that his knees would've collapsed under him. Kurt's lips reminded him of candy floss, the sugary taste and velvet feeling, his head already spinning and for a second he feared that his heart would flew out of his chest and disappear out the window or that he simply would have a heart attack.

But fuck, he needed more and he needed it _now_.

His hand found its way to the nape of Kurt's neck, twisting into the strands of hair as he surged their lips more firmly together. Kurt let out a gasp as Blaine's tongue swept over the seam of his lips, asking for entrance and when Kurt granted him access, Blaine leaned deeper into the kiss, kissing Kurt with his whole body.  
Kissing Kurt had always made Blaine feel light-headed and sometimes he basically forgot how to breathe when Kurt's tongue finally touched his. At that point, combine that with the manic pumping of his heart and the blood coursing through his veins in a rush to a place far south; that definitely lead to a severe case of oxygen deficiency which left him panting.  
But he couldn't help himself when he began rubbing unsteadily against Kurt's buttocks, blending ragged moans into the commotion of tongues and to Blaine's astonishment, Kurt didn't pull away; quite the contrary actually – he began to push against the hardness of his erection.  
"F—fuck, Kurt, so hot, I want you…" He gasped frantically, completely enthralled, captivated and mesmerized by Kurt's perfection – but then again, Kurt wasn't perfect. He had his little flaws, like the way he fidgeted with his shirt whenever he got shy or when his face flushed deep red, or when he laughed shrilly as the awkwardness hit him. When he got so adorably jealous when Blaine mentioned Patricia, but all these little things made Kurt who he was, made him that imperfectly perfect guy that he– that he loved.

Love. Yes, this was definitely love but never would those words slip from his lips, never would his true feelings be exposed 'cause he knew this was a love that could never be. Not now, not ever, and the revelation brought tears to his eyes.

**End notes: **Remember that reviews/likes/reblogs makes my heart soar and really, I love when you guys appreciate my work because I really put a lot of time and effort into writing this. So when you enjoy reading, I'm the happiest person on earth.  
Please leave suggestions or corrections if you see any mistakes. It'll be greatly appreciated. I could need a couple of beta's too, actually, so throw a message at me if you're interested.


End file.
